Letters From Alexandria
by idjunkie
Summary: The summer before his junior year, Ronnie Bass's family moved from California to Virginia but the friend he left behind is only a letter away and an ever present being, making life in Virginia that much easier. Ronnie/OC
1. New City, New Life

**Chapter One**

_August 18, 1971_

_Dear Dawn,_

_We've finally made it to Virginia and you wouldn't believe the drive here. It was a lot prettier than I thought it would be, especially Alabama. The countryside was beautiful, though I can't picture you living in a place like this. Heck, I can't really picture myself in a place like this and you know me… adaptable. But you… you're a California girl all the way! _

_As much as we've moved I should be able to fit in anywhere but I have spent most of my childhood in Huntington and I miss it. Well we literally just pulled into the driveway of our new home and I'm writing this to you in the car. Excuse the messiness of my handwriting. I'll continue the letter once I get settled inside._

_Alright, so dad and I unpacked a few boxes in our bedrooms while my mom took care of the kitchen. You know how she feels about her kitchen. *smile* I got about half way through one of my boxes before I decided I was tired and needed to turn in for the rest of the night. I'm having a hard time falling asleep here though, so I thought I'd finish this up first, then maybe I'll be able to sleep. It's really kinda trippy though. Sleeping in a house I've never been in before. _

_I hate that we had to leave Huntington Beach cause it was awesome hangin' out with you and stuff. A year just isn't long enough. If only you had moved here two years ago. You're a real down chick, ya know? Thanks again for getting me into Tai Chi. It's changed my life. I'm pretty sure it's the only thing that's gonna keep me from buggin' out around here. It's so tense. Everyone's soooo… separate and afraid. It's nothing like California. Your mom and dad would have a time here I think, being that they're a mixed race couple and all. And I don't even want to know what it would be like for you. Have you ever experienced any, like, blatant prejudices before? Probably. I'm just naïve to the world sometimes I guess. Well, I hope we can keep in touch and I'll def keep writing, so long as you write me back and we can always give each other a call. We just can't talk that long. Hey, maybe I can come visit you in Cali and if you want I'm sure my dad and mom would love to see a friendly "west coast" face? Anyway, take care and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Ronnie_

*LFA*

The letter was sealed quickly and he scribbled Dawn's name and address across the center of the envelope before placing it on his night stand. He reached overhead and turned off the lamp clamped to his bedpost before situating himself under the light blanket he dug out from one of the many boxes marked with his name. Closing his eyes, he tried to think happy thoughts but deemed the task impossible. Instead, he shifted to lie on his side and stared out the window, the moon glowing full and bright through the thin blinds. Living in Virginia was definitely going to take some getting use to. All he heard on the radio from the time they left Alabama was how they were just now integrating the schools and the prevalence of the race wars going on in the south in general. There was still racial tension in many places around the country but Huntington wasn't one of them. It was pretty diverse and the people just seemed more accepting. His dad, being a military man, always taught him the importance of a man's character, not the color of his skin and so the idea of moving to a racially charged and segregated placed wasn't Ronnie's idea of home, sweet, home. It was really going to be a big change for him but he'd manage. It wasn't like this was his first big move but it was definitely the most disappointing. He really liked Huntington Beach but most importantly he really liked Dawn Somers.

They met the beginning of his sophomore year at Marina High School. Dawn, and her younger brother Jeff, moved to Huntington from San Francisco. Her father was a sergeant at the Travis Air Force Base in the bay and was transferred down to Huntington Beach that summer. Their first meeting was in geometry and from the start Dawn was a wiz. It was like listening to a human math book and she really seemed to enjoy the subject. Ronnie, on the other hand, preferred literature and sports, which didn't exactly go hand in hand but no one gave him any flack for it. About two weeks after school begun, Ronnie worked up enough nerve to approach Dawn before class and asked her if she tutored. It also gave him an excuse to appraise her. His eyes glazed over her smooth lightly tinted with brown skin and her long dark, wavy hair flowed down her back with the sides braided and wrapped around her head like a crown. She was the epitome of a flower child, embracing all the loveliness of someone genuinely into peace, love and harmony. Her eyes focused on him for a second and he swore he saw stars twinkling in her eyes. She smiled a bright smile, giggled, which he later found she did when she was nervous, and told him of course. She later admitted that she thought he was coming on to her, using the, "I suck at math" excuse just to talk to her. Ronnie, however, did not feel the need to tell her that there was some truth to her speculation. He only smiled in return and showed her the disapproving fifty he received on their first pop quiz.

From that point on the two of them were inseparable. Wherever Ronnie was, Dawn was sure to not be far behind and vice versa. She was his best friend and they did everything together. She helped him practice, tossing the football around and running drills with him a few days a week after school. He would be her model on occasions when she needed to do a figure drawing study for art. She was a great artist in his opinion and he told her often, though she didn't think so. She was always so critical of her own work. The one thing they both really loved was spending as much time as they could together at the beach. It was their private sanctuary. Their peace. They would talk about any and everything, listen to music and sing, build sand castles and wade in the ocean. That's where she taught him Tai Chi one early Fall Saturday morning and where he taught her how to use a boogie board in the Spring.

Ronnie rolled over on his back, his hands securely trapped underneath his long blonde hair, as he stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't fair. He had been in Huntington most of his life and then he met Dawn, which in his mind, completed his existence but his father's job transferred him… again and to Virginia no less. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about the ocean, California and Dawn just before dozing off.

*LFA*

Bill woke up at the crack of daybreak, as was his usual routine and felt obliged to wake his son up as well. He walked into Ronnie's bedroom and quickly stretched across his sleeping son to lift up the venetian blinds, allowing the rays to pour into the room, disrupting Ronnie's peaceful slumber.

"Aww," Ronnie muffled, pulling the pillow over his head to shield his eyes from the blinding sunbeams. "Really dad? Aren't you the least bit exhausted from the drive? I mean we just got here-"

"Ten hours ago," Bill finished while pulling the thin blanket away from his son. "What time did you go to sleep?"

"Around one I guess," Ronnie managed through a yawn and stretch.

"One," Bill asked quizzically, his right eyebrow rose in suspicion. "What on Earth were you doing until one?" He looked around the room to see if any boxes had been unpacked and stuff stowed away, which was a negative.

"I had a hard time fallin' asleep is all," Ronnie answered, sitting up in his bed. "New, unfamiliar place and all."

"I suppose that's normal," Bill stated, not phased by his son inability to just rest as needed. He patted Ronnie on the shoulder before turning around and headed towards the bedroom door. "Your mom's cooking pancakes, bacon and eggs. After that we need to go find out what school you'll be attending."

"Great," Ronnie announced quietly to himself as he reached to lower the blinds and pull the blanket back over his face. Lying down quietly for a moment, he took in a deep breath. He was left alone with himself and his thoughts.

"I have to make the best of what I got, right," he spoke aloud.

He stretched his lean body along the full length of his bed before swooping his legs off to the side. The letter he wrote to Dawn was still in tact on the night stand and he picked it up, staring at his horrible handwriting scrawled across the front of the envelope. He placed it back down on the night stand and sat his keys on top of the letter, assuring he wouldn't forget to take the letter with him to mail off when he and his father left.

He slowly but surely made his way down the hall of their small Georgian Colonial house, common to Virginia. The wood floors were cold and dusty and he could feel the grit stick to the soles of his feet as he shuffled along. Once he reached the bathroom he shut the door with the heel of his foot and braced his body weight against the pedestal sink, staring at his reflection.

"A new city with new people," he spoke aloud once more. He was talking to himself more often, now that he was the new kid on the block. He rubbed his large hands down his cheeks and along his chin, a bit of blonde stubble scratching at the palms of his hands. "How on Earth am I gonna do this?"

He shook his head and turned on the faucet, allowing the water to warm up while he pulled a towel from the cabinet above the toilet. He knew his mom, always prepared to a fault, would have at least one towel available for him to use, along with his toothbrush and a fresh tube of toothpaste. She was without a doubt the quintessential military wife; orderly and always equipped.

Ronnie placed a tiny bit of toothpaste on the brush before running it under the low pressure water from the faucet. He took one more examination of himself in the mirror and again began to talk to himself, only this time he gave himself a little pep talk, "New city, new life. You gotta make the best of this Ronnie." Then he commenced to grooming himself, getting ready for his first official day in Alexandria, Virginia.

*LFA*

**Author's Note:** I've revised this chapter after re-watching the movie. This story will be from Ronnie & Dawn's POV and will follow the timeline of the movie, perhaps expanded beyond slightly, but not much. I decided to write this one Sunday night after watching the film because I really liked Ronnie's character and would have liked to see more of him but alas there is only so much you can do with an ensemble cast. I hope you all who read enjoy and feedback is always welcome.

-idj


	2. And So It Begins

**Chapter Two**

_August 22, 1971_

_Dear Ronnie,_

_I totally freaked my mom out when I got your letter out of the mail today. I literally screamed in joy and she almost went ape on me, claiming I almost gave her a heart attack! *smiles* God, I miss you sooo much. It's been weird around here without you but I guess I'll just have to deal. At least we can keep in touch this way. I got on the boogie board for a while yesterday. You'd be proud, I think._

_Anyway, I'm glad the drive there was good. I've been to Georgia before. That's where my dad's from originally and his mom and dad are still there. It was gorgeous but you're right I'm a California girl all the way. I couldn't leave the sand and the sun for nothing. (Well, I guess if I was forced to, I wouldn't have much of a choice, huh?)_

_The south is a different place from here but racism is everywhere, even here in California. It's just rare that you come across those type of people or they mask it well and I think it just depends on where you are too. Once, when I was about five, my dad took me to an ice cream parlor and the lady behind the counter kept eyeing my dad and after a while finally asked him what he was doing with a little colored girl. He about blew a gasket and we cut out of there so fast, he was almost dragging me along. If it wasn't for me whining, he probably wouldn't have stopped. I asked him what happened and why didn't we get ice cream and he just stooped down to be eye to eye with me, grabbed my shoulders and said, "The world is full of people who will not like you because of the color of your skin Dawn but don't you ever treat someone differently for that reason." I'll never forget that. My parents taught me that the world would view me as a black woman but at home, they allow me to embrace both parts of me. It's hard sometimes but you learn to ignore and not deal with some people and that's that really. _

_Anyway, I feel like I've been talking about myself far too much. You'll have to fill me in on the happenings of Alexandria. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine because you're such a cool cat. *smiles* Are you gonna play football there? You totally should. You have a ridiculous arm. I've never met someone who can throw a ball as far as you. Well, I'd better go. Dad's taking me to the art supply store for some oil pastels. Maybe I'll draw you something and send it to you soon… just gotta figure out what to draw exactly. Take care of you and I hope to hear about all your adventures in the coming letters._

_Shine On,_

_Dawn _

*LFA*

His father did his usual investigating (or interrogation as Ronnie and his mother joked amongst themselves) meeting with some of the educators and coaches of schools in Alexandria and deemed most of them bigots and ignorant after the encounters. There was one more school left to investigate, T.C. Williams High School, a newly integrated school, where black students were bused in from their neighborhoods. After his appraisal of the faculty and administrative personnel, he asked if he could speak with the coaching staff. The office sent them off to Gettysburg, Pennsylvania where the team was currently at football camp.

The blood stopped flowing to his hands, as he made his way up the three flights of stairs to his dormitory. As he reached the last landing, he slowly made his way down the hall to room 315. He was supposed to be rooming with a guy named Petey Jones. Ronnie hoped Petey was a cool dude but only time would tell. He shuffled in front of the door and placed one of his bags by his feet and opened the door with his free and now alleviated hand. He was welcomed with a quizzical look from a black guy who was lying on the bottom bunk bed. Clearly Ronnie had just interrupted the guy while he was reading his magazine. Hesitantly, Ronnie made his way over the threshold and closed the door behind him with the heel of his sneaker.

"What's up, man," the black guy said sitting up from where he was lying while extending out his hand. "Petey."

"Ronnie," he replied with a nod of his head. He looked at the bunk above Petey. "Is that an empty sack?"

"Yep. It's all yours California."

Ronnie gave him a half smile and tossed his bags on the upper bunk bed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Petey said, lying back down. "So, that was pretty funny what you did earlier."

"What," Ronnie asked, really not knowing what he was talking about.

"You throwing that ball and hittin' Bertier in the back, man."

"I guess," Ronnie said pulling stuff out of his bags to place in the vacant drawers of the dresser beside their beds. An envelop fell on the floor from one of Ronnie's bags next to Petey's bed, its contents spilling about, revealing a letter and a picture of a very pretty girl. Petey, in his usual nosey and annoying manner swiftly snatched up the letter, before Ronnie could dive in and retrieve.

"Well, well, well California," Petey began, examining the picture. "Who's the foxy brown sista in this picture with you? They allow this kind of stuff in California, huh?"

Ronnie attempted to snatch the picture and letter from Petey's grasp but was only able to get the picture. "She's my best friend Dawn."

"Best friend, huh," Petey asked, eyebrows raised. "Well that's some honey I'd like to-"

"Back off," Ronnie interrupted snatching the letter away from Petey's hand successfully.

"Ah," Petey said teasingly, "So you do like her? Well, I don't blame ya. She's choice, man. "

"And completely out of your league dude," Ronnie said with a smirk.

"What," Petey chimed in. "Ain't no chick out of my league. I'm the coolest cat this side of the Mississippi and T.C. Williams star running back." He stood up and got in Ronnie's face, his arms crossed at his chest, his face straight and stern. "And don't you forget it, California."

Ronnie stood in place, trying his best not to seem intimidated, though he was. He couldn't read this guy. Was he for real or a prankster? "California, huh? Is that the best you can do? I mean, that's real original giving me a nick name based on where I'm from."

"Ah, man, I'm just messin' with ya but I can come up with a better name," Petey smiled, displaying his pearly whites before clapping his hands together and rubbing them vigorously. "Just give me time."

He left Ronnie and went back to his magazine. Ronnie finished putting up his things being very careful about where he was going to place Dawn's letter and their picture. It was clear Petey couldn't be trusted. Ronnie slid the envelop into the back of his jeans and headed for the door.

"Hey," Petey called out. "Where you goin'? We got our night practice in two hours."

"Coach Boone and Coach Yoast asked me to meet them in the locker room once I got settled so," Ronnie said, the last of his answer trailing off.

"Well, then peace out," Petey said holding up the peace sign before getting back to his magazine.

In the hallway, Ronnie took in a deep breath. This wasn't going to be so bad after all. He's got one teammate down. Now it was off to see the coaches. He knew the visit would be about the one or two exceptions Coach Yoast and his father agreed to for him joining the team but had no idea what it would be. What's the worse that could happen, he thought as he made his way down stairs towards the coach's quarters.

*LFA*

"Dawn," her father called out to her from the kitchen window. "Can you come here a minute?"

"Sure dad," she replied, sitting Indian style with a sketchbook perched on her lap. "Just trying to work on the shading of the bird feeder."

"It's urgent," he responded, his tone a little more firm than usual. Dawn placed her pastels back in the case and quickly stood up from her place on the lawn, dusting off remnants of dead blades of grass, dirt and bugs.

"I'm coming," she sang as she made her way inside. She stood at the kitchen table where her mother and father both sat, their faces stoic, which scared Dawn a little. "I'm… here. What's going on," she asked, her brow furrowing in fear and confusion. "Are you guys getting a divorce or something? Please don't tell me you're getting a divorce. I don't think I can handle that. Really, I can't." She managed to get that all out in one breath, inhaled deeply through her nose and mouth and sat down in the seat next to her dad.

"You silly girl," Dawn's mom interjected shaking her head. "Do we seem like we're not in love anymore?"

"Well," Dawn began. "No. I saw you and dad all cuddly and gross earlier but your faces said something not good was going on or about to go down and that's just where my mind went. Sorry."

Dawn's father reached out his arm and patted her back for a moment. "We've already talked to your brother about it and got his opinion."

"His opinion about what," Dawn asked, genuinely concerned. Would they just get it out already?

"Patience is a virtue honey," her mom interjected with a smile.

"So," her dad continued. "I have an opportunity for another promotion but that would require us to move again. Now, we are absolutely comfortable where we are and we're doing well for ourselves here and your mom and I know how much you and your brother love Huntington Beach and California and we're not going to just uproot you two because we can but if you really wouldn't mind, I'd really like to take the job."

Dawn sat silently for a long moment, taking in all her dad had said before replying, "What did Jeff say?"

"He wasn't thrilled but he wasn't opposed to it either," her mom answered.

"Well, where would we be moving to," Dawn inquired.

"Good question. We have two options, one would be Seattle, Washington and the other would Hampton, Virginia."

A small smile crept across Dawn's face at the mention of Virginia. "You wouldn't happen to know how far Hampton is from Alexandria, would you?"

"You know what that is about don't you," her mom added, looking at Dawn's father with a small smile of her own.

"We thought you might ask that question, so your mom investigated. It's a little over twenty miles from there. You could visit with Ronnie almost whenever you wanted," her dad answered. "Supervised visits."

"If we all agree," Dawn started, her smile still in tact at the news of being closer to Ronnie. "When would this move occur?"

"Some time at the end of this year or early next year," her dad answered. "Does that work for you?"

"Dad," Dawn began. "I'm not the sole decision maker. What did Jeff really think?"

"Why don't you two discuss and let us know what you decide. Think about it. Ponder on it."

Dawn looked in between her parents with approving eyes. She'd love to get back in touch with Ronnie. This was truly her lucky day and she couldn't wait. She stood up from the breakfast table and headed out towards the backyard. Before going through the door Dawn spun around on her heels and looked at her parents once more. "So when do we have to give you our decision?"

*LFA*

**Author's Notes:** I apologize if the progression is slow but things will speed up as the story unravels. Let me know if you see any plot holes, particularly with the portions that reference the movie. I must give the movie another look soon. Musings and comments as always are welcome.

-idj


	3. My Life, So Far, Without You

**Chapter Three**

_August 27, 1971_

_Dear Dawn,_

_My dad took me around to what seemed like a million schools before we settled on me going to T.C. Williams High School. I think it may be the only integrated school in Alexandria; maybe the only in Virginia. My dad drove up to Gettysburg, PA to meet the football coaches for the school. They were there at camp with the team. When we got there, one of the defensive linemen called me a "fruitcake", so I threw a ball and hit him in the back. And something else happened… but I don't know if that's really all that important to get into. Probably wasn't my greatest moment but it served him right, passing judgment on me because he didn't like my "look". Anyway, we're cool now._

_To top everything off, you wouldn't believe what happened shortly after I was added to the team? They made me CUT my HAIR! I'm still in shock, I think. It's just below my ears. The people here are a little too conservative for me but I guess I'll just deal, as usual. I think my dad is secretly happy they made me cut my hair. He never liked it long but my mom on the other hand didn't care how it was styled so long as I was happy with it. I'll have to send you a picture of my "new 'do"._

_School starts soon. We just made it back home from football camp and you came up more often than I'd like to mention. My roommate, Petey, caught a glimpse of a picture of us and I couldn't hear the end of it. I was a lot embarrassed and a little uncomfortable around some of the guys on the team. They were all getting along pretty good considering none of them had ever gone to school with other races of people before now, but I think they thought you and I were boyfriend and girlfriend and that's still looked down on, ya know. Even when I tried endlessly to tell them you were just my best friend, they ignored me and went on and on and on about it. Especially Petey. He's a good guy and all but man can he work a nerve thin. Everyone's pretty cool, though. There's this guy, Blue, that sings all the time. It's like he's a human radio station but he only sings soul music. Not so into The Mamas and The Papas. _

_Anyway, we're completely settled and I'm about to go with my mom to pick up a few things for school. Let me know what's going on in Huntington and with you._

_Peace,_

_Sunshine (My new nickname, apparently.)_

*LFA*

Dawn smiled as she slipped Ronnie's letter into the pocket of her blue jean shorts. She'd been anxiously waiting on the letter since she mailed hers back to him. She really missed him, more than she thought she would and dreaded starting the school year without him. Over the year they had become so dependent on one another, sharing and doing just about everything together. Who would she hang out with now? A few fellow classmates crossed her mind but none would be able to replace Ronnie and a few made her shudder at the thought of even being in their presence.

A car horn broke into the myriad of thoughts running through her mind. She turned her head suddenly towards the gray sedan parked on the side of the street in front of their house. Her mother and brother were waiting in the car for her to come so they could do some school shopping. Dawn wanted to buy some new hair accessories and a pair of VANS, so they had to drive to Anaheim in order to pick those up. Dawn hopped in the back of the car, kicked off her flip flops and stretched her legs along the length of the back seat, her hair hanging out the window, whipping about in the wind.

"What's the stupid grin for," Jeff sounded off one of his many daily insults.

"Jeff," their mother spoke up, lightly popping his mouth with the palm of her hand. "That word."

"No worries mom," Dawn replied, her smile still in tact. She closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of the sun to wash over her face as she daydreamed about meeting up with Ronnie again. She couldn't wait until October. That's when they would be moving to Hampton. Her father found out last week that the position was opening sooner than expected and that they could move as soon as October, which was even better news to Dawn. She pondered whether to write and tell Ronnie, they were moving to Hampton or to just surprise him but she hadn't made up her mind just yet.

She and Jeff spoke shortly after her parents told her about her dad's potential new job position and surprisingly, the conversation went better than Dawn had expected. Jeff was known for playing devil's advocate and just being stubborn in general. He started off a bit abrasive in the beginning but softened as Dawn threw out ideas of how she could make his life easier with the move. The deal was sealed when Dawn offered to let Jeff have the best room in the new house, besides their parent's bedroom of course, and to be his personal chauffeur for six months. He kindly agreed to the terms and Dawn knew this arrangement would work seeing as that Jeff was only going to be a freshman in high school and therefore would have, if at all, a tiny social schedule.

She pulled the letter out of her pocket once more and re-read it for a second time, her eyes lingering over the words: _but I think they thought you and I were boyfriend and girlfriend_. Was that a good or bad thing? The thought had crossed her mind before but she didn't dare cross the friendship line. She valued Ronnie's friendship and didn't want anything weird or awkward to come between them, so she kept her feelings to herself and hoped that one day, perhaps, he would feel the same.

Dawn placed the letter back in her pocket and sat up, taking in a better view of the California landscape as they passed by rows and rows of Palm trees, swaying in the autumn breeze, sunshine seeping through the leaves. She took in the smell of the Pacific Ocean and lavished in the heat of the sun splashed all over her face. She'd miss it dearly but was really looking forward to her new life in Virginia.

"So," Jeff called back to Dawn, disrupting her thoughts once more. "You didn't answer my question. What exactly was that grin for?"

"Nothing you'd understand," Dawn replied.

"Oh, I understand. You get to reunite with the love of your life," he began his taunt, flipping his hand over, smooching the palm of his hand. Jeff briefly peeked into Dawn's diary once and saw Ronnie's name scribbled between the lines and decided to run with what he'd seen, which was nothing but of course he'd parade around with full on lies about what Dawn had written. He'd threatened several times to spill the beans to Ronnie and some of Dawn's other friends but never followed through.

"And that is the closest form of intimacy you'll receive for about the next five years," Dawn countered, a gratifying smile creeping upon her lips at the mean come back.

Defeated Jeff stopped, mid smooch and stared out of the passenger window, his hand cupping pounds of air as they zoomed along the highway. "Whatever," being his only muffled reply.

*LFA*

Most teenagers' only worry on the first day of school was what they'd wear and what friends they had in their classes but not the student body at T.C. Williams High School. A full on protest and boycott was in effect when Ronnie's dad dropped him off in front of the school on the first day of classes. Angry parents and locals enraged at the idea of black and whites co-existing in the same building would not yield their insults and frenzied shouts. Fear. That's what Ronnie's dad said as they approached a brigade of policemen standing guard about twenty feet from the buses the black students had arrived on.

After his first encounter with some less than thrilled white students, uttering their disdain for him and coining him "hippie boy", Ronnie was convince this whole living in Virginia thing was not going to work out for him and at that exact moment, made up his mind to leave as soon as he finished high school. He even considered taking summer classes to see if he could graduate early.

Much to his surprise the day sort of mellowed out and the dust had settled once he got into homeroom and boy was he pleased to see a few familiar faces. Petey, Blue and Alan were sitting in the back of the classroom as he made his way to the empty seat in between Blue and Alan.

"What's up Sunshine," Petey smiled, throwing his hand up in the air to high five Ronnie.

"Not much," he replied slapping Petey's hand. "Just trying to get use to… this."

"_This_ is right," Alan replied taking in a deep breath. "It's been insane today."

"Yeah, well," Petey added. "What did you expect? A welcome wagon and a parade?"

"Man, Petey," Blue chimed in. "Ain't nothing wrong with wanting things to be peaceful, man. That's all Alan was gettin' at."

"Yeah, Petey," Ronnie added. "Lighten up man. At least we can talk to each other."

A few of the other students, black and white alike, turned their attention to the four boys in the back of the classroom, seemingly getting along quite well. It was daunting to some and down right wrong to others but the attention didn't stop them from speaking to one another. Much to the guy's chagrin, their teacher called them out, asking them what was so important that it took the rest of their classmate's attention from her enlightening the students about school policies and regulations.

"Sorry about that Ms. Baron," Alan answered while shrinking down in his seat. The others followed suit, shutting their mouths to listen to the ever so important but every so boring lecture on dress codes, absence and tardiness policies, etc.

Ronnie, getting antsy sitting in his seat, took out a composition notebook and began to draft another letter to Dawn. She would be completely devastated if she were here he thought to himself as he began to write about his first day of school. He looked up periodically to make sure Ms. Baron wasn't suspecting him of anything she'd deem foul and caught a brunette staring at him. She whipped her eyes down towards the notebook in front of her when he caught her eye. She was pretty but very "preppy" looking. She wore a white button down shirt with a pink and brown argyle vest, a brown tweed skirt and brown mary jane's. Her hair was pulled back into a straight ponytail and she had bangs that hit just below her eyebrows. She lifted her eyes up once more and bashfully turned around to face the teacher, a small smile waved across her lips.

She couldn't be interested in him, he thought. He was the weird hippie guy from California; the guy Petey nick named Sunshine after losing his golden locks; the same guy who saw people as people, not the color of their skin and the same guy who was in love with a bi-racial girl three thousand miles away from him. God, what he wouldn't give to have Dawn there with him right at this moment. She would have made everything better. He wouldn't have a care in the world about what was going on around him if she were there and if he did, she'd be there to help him get over his cares and worries.

He placed his pen down on the desk and stared at what he'd written so far in the composition book. _Dear Dawn, I miss you more than you'll ever know and I wish you were here. And I never got a chance to tell you before I left, but __I love you__._ He scribbled through the last part he wrote and decided, now was definitely not the time to tell Dawn that. He'd find a better way and time to address that, if he would ever get the time to address his feelings for her. The bell rang and he slammed his composition book shut before shooting up from his seat.

"So," Petey began, looking under eyed at Ronnie. "What were you writing? Or should I say _who_ were you writing to? That foxy Dawn, huh?"

"Petey, mind yo own business fool," Blue said pointing a disapproving finger at Petey. "But for real Sunshine… Dawn's the business."

"Dude, she's pretty decent," Alan added.

Petey and Blue turned around giving Alan a curious and quite scrutinizing look.

"What," Alan said frowning. "She's pretty. And I'm white not blind. I've got eyes that recognize pretty."

"Let's chill on the Dawn talk," Ronnie added. "Okay. She's off limits not to mention, she's on the other side of the country fellas."

"Alright, alright," Blue said throwing up his hands. "You've made your point. But if she comes to visit or anything."

"Off limits," Ronnie finished for Blue before making his way down the hall to his next class, smiling at the thought of Dawn coming to Alexandria to visit him.

"What a thought," he spoke aloud to himself as he rounded the corner and entered his Chemistry class. The only vacant seat available was a stool next to the preppy girl who was in his homeroom class. Ronnie made his way and sat down, not saying a word. The girl turned towards him and he could feel her stare burning the surface of his skin. What in the world?

"Hi," she exclaimed with nervous enthusiasm, reaching out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Heather Stuart."

"Hi," he uttered in return, a little taken by her shivering vocals. "I'm-"

"Ronnie Bass," she answered for him, then turned beet red. "I'm- I'm not like a stalker or anything. I heard our homeroom teacher call out your name when she was doing roll call."

"Oh," Ronnie replied. A little scared and yet fascinated by the uneasy Southern creature beside him.

"So you're new here, huh? I mean to Virginia. Where are you from?"

"Huntington Beach, California."

"Wow. That sounds like a neat place."

"Yeah, it's pretty neat. I miss it a lot. And the people there too."

"Well, Alexandria's nice. Not nearly as cool as Huntington Beach is I'm sure but it'll grow on ya."

"Maybe it will," Ronnie replied with a smile before turning his attention to the teacher. Maybe making friends wouldn't be as hard as he thought after all. He took another look at Heather from the corner of his eye. Her eyes kind of sparkled and she wore the biggest smile he'd seen since he'd been in Virginia. Maybe things would be better than he thought.

*LFA*

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been a little while since I've updated. This chapter took me a little while to get through. It's sort of a transition chapter to carry the story along. I hope you all enjoy and of course, reviews are welcome. Thanks so much for the feedback thus far. I appreciate it!

-idj


End file.
